Green Light in City Night
by Irma Lair
Summary: Roxas corría por la ciudad de noche. Las luces de neón verde esmeralda brillaban como los ojos de Axel. Y quizás Roxas pudiera encontrarle, porque la vida era un infierno sin él. “Cuando quieras encontrarme, me encontrarás.” Mentiroso...


**Green Light in City Night**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Disney, Square Enix, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans n_n.**

* * *

"_La sucesión de caras a la luz de los faroles inquietó su imaginación; tuvo la impresión de que podría caminar eternamente en la atmósfera estimulante de la ciudad, rodeado por el misterio de cuatro millones de vidas privadas. Miraba las casas al pasar, maravillándose de lo que ocurría detrás de las ventanas tan bien iluminadas; ponía los ojos en las caras de la gente que cruzaba, y veía cada una de ellas animada por un interés desconocido, criminal o generoso_."

**El Club de los Suicidas/El Diamante del Rajá – Robert Louis Stevenson**

* * *

La noche era silenciosa y clara. En lo alto, la luna llena presidía el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Roxas la contemplaba embelesado. Una fría brisa despeinaba sus cabellos rubios como un sol de medianoche. Y los grandes ojos azules le brillaban cual zafiros de incalculable valor.

No estaba allí del todo. En aquella calle del centro de Villa Crepúsculo, desde dónde observaba el panorama del firmamento nocturno.

Era más bien su espíritu, junto con parte de su poder, el que permanecía apoyado contra un muro de ladrillo helado, tomando el fresco.

Eso era lo que los Sabios denominaban como "Viaje Astral". La esencia de Roxas permanecía presa en el interior de su Otro, Sora. Un lugar oscuro, infinito y vacío. Completamente solitario, tremendamente angustioso.

Pero su alma podía dirigirse, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas hasta que su energía se agotara, a cualquier lugar que hubiera visitado en el breve tiempo en el que tuvo un cuerpo terrenal.

Solía ir a Villa Crepúsculo muy a menudo. Era su lugar preferido de todos cuantos conocía. Le traía recuerdos muy felices de otro tiempo... Y de otras personas, a las que había querido.

Ninguna de ellas volvería a verle. Unos porque no le conocían (esto era algo complicado: Roxas había conocido a Hayner, Pence y a Olette en un Villa Crepúsculo virtual creado por un hombre llamado Ansem el Sabio. Pero en verdad no los había conocido, si no que _creyó_ hacerlo. Era todo un engaño, una ilusión. Una pantomima. No obstante, Roxas realmente quiso a sus tres supuestos "amigos". Aunque no los conociera de verdad, por confuso y extraño que sonara aquello. Había amado a tres ilusiones creadas a base de tres personas reales que no tenían nada que ver con él... pero no podía evitarlo. Y le dolía que en realidad ni Hayner, ni Pence y tampoco Olette supieran nada de él. Pero sí querían a Sora, su Otro. Realmente, sin ilusiones de por medio. Que irónica era la vida, y que intrincado el destino, ¿verdad?) y otro... porque estaba muerto.

O todo lo muerto que podía estar alguien que para empezar ni "existía". Al menos no de la forma en la que se usa habitualmente el término "existir".

Un incorpóreo no era más que un _Nadie._

En aquellos momentos, solo en una calle desierta, el joven sintió una punzada de dolor.

Él no podía permitirse pensar demasiado en el pasado... porque la agonía era demasiado fuerte. Su vida era un compendio de desgracias, luchas y engaños. Sólo iluminados por el amor verdadero que había sentido por una única persona en el mundo: Axel, la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes.

Pero éste había muerto, o más bien se "había desvanecido en la oscuridad". Y estaba perdido para siempre. Como si nunca hubiera vivido... Como si en la historia universo jamás hubiera pasado un hombre pelirrojo que dominaba las llamas y que adoraba los helados de sal marina, las puestas de sol y la risa.

Roxas no entendía demasiado de religión, pero sí tenía funestamente claro que para los incorpóreos no había ni Cielo ni Infierno.

Axel había mentido de forma despiadada cuando le dijo: "_Nos veremos en Otra Vida_".

No la habría, no para ellos. Seres vacíos, conchas huecas. Los incorpóreos al morir simplemente desaparecían, se extinguían como meras sombras iluminadas por una luz que las borraba de la faz de la tierra.

Su existencia estaba mal. Era una equivocación, una aberración. Ni siquiera podían acabar en el averno de los malvados.

No había ni un lugar de castigo y fuego y dolor eterno para ellos. Menos aún un Paraíso en el que ser felices bajo la luz de un eterno sol.

Pero antes que desintegrarse para no regresar jamás... antes que aquel futuro desolador y sin esperanza, de aquel abismo de la más pura y aterradora Nada...

Antes de saber a Axel desaparecido como polvo en el viento...

Roxas hubiera preferido mil infiernos. Porque realmente ningún castigo en llamas podía ser peor que precisamente la carencia de ellas. La carencia del Domador de Fuego.

_"Axel..."_

Pero su llamada mental no obtuvo respuesta, claro. Ni la esperaba de todos modos.

Ya no había a quién dirigirse.

El viento que traía el penetrante olor a noche le sopló suavemente en el rostro. Era muy agradable.

Pero la familiar angustia ya se había alojado de nuevo en su interior y le oprimía el pecho y la garganta con saña. Como si le arrebataran el aire de los pulmones.

También un ansia desesperada le carcomía, que no podía satisfacer... Nostalgia de cosas que quedaban ya muy lejos... Y una profunda añoranza huera, que duraría para siempre. Hasta que le llegase el momento de desvanecerse también a él.

Y ya no sintiera nada más.

Con el dolor apoderándose de él, no obstante, no notó la cálida humedad en el rostro que siempre le rodaba por las mejillas cuando pensaba en Axel.

Probablemente hasta las lágrimas podían agotarse. Y ni todo el sufrimiento del mundo podía hacerlas retornar cuando se había llenado un mar infinito de ellas.

A veces, el horror que Roxas sentía era tal que todo su cuerpo quedaba insensibilizado, y sólo su cabeza permanecía en funcionamiento. Aquello era una sensación espantosa, como una clase de muerte en vida. Un sopor profundo del que despertaba temblando de miedo y soledad. Entonces quería gritar el nombre de Axel, tan fuertemente, tan alto... que éste no tuviera más remedio que aparecer de dónde quiera que estuviese.

Pero Roxas estaba solo. Y nada ni nadie contestaba a su llamada de auxilio. Y Roxas quedaba lleno de una amarga resignación.

La muerte era lo único que no podía cambiarse jamás.

A lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían como si quisieran competir con las mismísimas estrellas.

Eran de colores vivos, chillones. Rojo escarlata, amarillo fosforescente, azul ultramar, rosa chicle... Y verde esmeralda.

Esas luces parecían prometer mil y un secretos. Misterios inexplorados en ciudades emocionantes e increíbles. Como si susurraran sobre encuentros, aventuras y desventuras. Tentaciones, peligros. Miedos, mentiras, verdades. Reencuentros, olvidos, promesas. Dolor. Amor. Soledad. Horror. Risas. Lágrimas.

Cuántas emociones parecían encerrar unos simples resplandores en la negrura de la noche. Acompañaban, ayudaban, como si desafiaran a la oscuridad de su alrededor. Como si la ciudad nunca durmiera, nunca dejara solos a los atormentados que no podían descansar porque las sombras les ahogaban en sueños.

En aquellos momentos, Roxas notó algo extraño. Una especie de electricidad que corría por sus venas, enloqueciéndole.

El dolor no desaparecía. Seguía ahí, en su interior, palpitante y agudo como un estilete. Pero había algo más, una sensación delirante de certeza absoluta. Cómo si pudiese escuchar el latido de un corazón ardiente a lo lejos, fuerte como el retumbar de un trueno. Llamándole. Una y otra vez.

Roxas deseó, entonces, correr con todas sus fuerzas. Ir hacía las luces que le atraían como una polilla a una llama.

Y algo acabó de decidirle, le impulsó a despegarse de golpe de la pared de ladrillo helada en la que se había estado recostando, cómo si hubiese sabido siempre aquello pero no hubiera reparado hasta aquel momento: Las luces de neón verdes a lo lejos.

Roxas contuvo la respiración.

Y sintió una especie de arcada de dolor y emoción a partes iguales.

Los ojos de Axel habían brillado, cuando estaba vivo, como las luces de neón verde esmeralda que había a lo lejos.

Aquel hecho pareció desgarrar al joven, y casi no pudo ni tragar saliva. Pero el ansia era demasiado fuerte... quería correr hacia el resplandor que le recordaba tan incongruente y vivamente a su amor perdido.

Aunque le doliese el pecho vacío y los costados como si nunca más fuera a poder volver a moverse, y el estómago se le contrajese de forma agónica...

Debía correr.

Aquello era algo tan increíblemente acuciante que, aguantando el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo como pudo, Roxas comenzó su carrera hacia delante sin pensarlo ni un segundo más. Sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

Qué haría cuando llegase por fin hacia la luz esmeralda... era algo que ignoraba. Una parte de él sabía fugazmente que no hallaría a Axel por mucho que el resplandor verde le bañara directamente.

Pero su mayor instinto, pese a su irracionalidad, era que si corría por la mágica ciudad de noche... tal vez sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

Tal vez así podría alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba, con toda la fuerza de su ser. Algo que siempre se le escapaba... alguien a quién había perdido.

Que quería desesperadamente volver a ver, que existiera de nuevo.

Ah..., pero aunque corriera tras su recuerdo, Axel no regresaría. No podía. No podía. Era perseguir un espejismo, una ilusión. Algo ridículo, loco.

No quedaba ni rastro del paso de la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes por el mundo. Ya no existía... porque se había desintegrado, y los incorpóreos sólo vivían una vez. No había Otra Vida. No había Otra Vida para ellos.

_No. No. No._

Entonces, mezclándose con el sudor que le corría por el rostro, producto de la violenta carrera, Roxas sintió por fin las familiares gotas brillantes como perlas que le anegaban los ojos y le bañaban las mejillas. El aire que soplaba las iba secando, pero siempre aparecían más.

Su cuerpo estaba fatigado, dolorido aún, pero no paraba de acelerar todo lo que podía. Sus pisadas retumbaban en las calles silenciosas y desiertas.

Y sus jadeos constituían una clase de banda sonora que enmarcaba la escena.

Las lágrimas le ardían en la piel, y Roxas tuvo la histérica sensación de que Axel las inflamaba de alguna manera.

No se cansaba, seguía y seguía hacia delante sin parar. Y las luces verde esmeralda ya estaban cerca.

_Cerca..._

Roxas recordaba momentos fugaces, escenas que aparecían en su mente como flashes. De otro tiempo.

Uno más feliz.

Cuando había amado.

Y había sido amado a su vez.

Y el mundo resplandecía... porque Axel vivía:

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Un día soleado de verano. El cielo de un azul celeste radiante. Axel, con un par de helados en la mano, de sal marina. Por supuesto._

_Su sonrisa socarrona, y sensual sin pretenderlo. El cabello rojo como la manzana de la tentación, los ojos verdes que parecían piedras preciosas. Los tatuajes bajo sus ojos, misteriosos. Que eran tan suyos... una marca de fábrica._

_Aquella coletilla... "¿Lo captas?", resonando en los oídos de Roxas todo el tiempo. La ronca risa de Axel, parecida al ronroneo de un tigre._

_Llamas, llamas en su pelo. ¡Tenía fuego en la cabeza!. No. Tan sólo era el reflejo del sol en sus cabellos. _

_Ah. Voces. Las voces de ambos, Roxas y Axel. Una conversación dulce, como tantas otras que habían tenido... Sí. Sí._

‒_Axel... Si alguna vez tenemos que separarnos en mitad de una misión porque las cosas vayan mal... ¿Dónde te encontraré?. Sabes que Xemnas nos prohíbe volver al Castillo si no finalizamos nuestras tareas... Pero si algo nos ocurriera y debiéramos abandonar... ¿dónde estaría nuestro refugio secreto, dónde poder recuperarnos?. ¿¡Cómo te encontraré?.‒Había preguntado Roxas, inseguro._

_Un destello iluminó los ojos felinos de Axel._

‒_¿Qué tal en la Torre del Reloj?.‒Contestó, señalando con su dedo enguantado de negro hacia el enorme edificio a lo lejos._

_Roxas había fruncido el ceño._

‒_No, no hay demasiado sitio ahí arriba para recuperarnos si estamos heridos. Que sea un lugar espacioso, y cómodo. _

"_¿Donde podré encontrarte?". Aquella frase era tan importante... ¿Dónde, Axel, dónde dijiste?._

_Axel sonrió entonces, divertido._

‒_Ahora no se me ocurre ningún lugar que reúna esas características. ¡No me hagas pensar, quiero gandulear un poco!._

_Roxas protestaba, indignado. Quería saber... quería saber dónde encontraría a Axel si algo malo llegara a suceder. Quizás fuera un presentimiento inquietante lo que se apoderó del joven en aquellos momentos... pero debía saberlo. No podía parar hasta que Axel le contestara._

_La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes adoptó una expresión de cómica resignación. Pero luego, su voz fue tierna y amorosa cuando dijo:_

‒_Cuando quieras encontrarme, me encontrarás. Además, no importa a dónde vayas. Dónde te refugies. Porque siempre te seguiré. No importa lo que ocurra, o lo lejos que esté. Soy como tu sombra, ¿lo captas?. Te encontraré hasta en el fin del mundo._

_Roxas sonrió ampliamente, con toda su alegría y felicidad cuando escuchó aquello._

_Era como una promesa. Nunca se separarían._

_Pero la sombra de ese oscuro presentimiento que le había embargado antes no acabó de desaparecer de su alma."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sin a penas darse cuenta, Roxas cerró los ojos. Correr a ciegas a semejante velocidad era peligroso, imprudente y estúpido. Pero ni reparó en ello de tanto como sufría.

Se mordió con tanta fuerza y rabia el labio inferior que inmediatamente sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre impregnándole la lengua.

Mentiroso. ¡Mentiroso!.

**"Cuando quieras encontrarme, me encontrarás."**

Embustero. ¡Falso!.

Roxas maldijo a Axel con todas sus fuerzas. Por dejarle solo en el mundo, atrapado dentro de Sora, por abandonarle... por desaparecer y no cumplir su promesa. Por mentirle.

**"Cuando quieras encontrarme, me encontrarás."**

No era verdad. ¡No era verdad!.

Había querido encontrar a Axel desde que le vio perecer en la oscuridad. No había dejado de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Era lo único que anhelaba: encontrarle. Mucho más que liberarse de Sora... Roxas deseaba hallar a Axel vivo de nuevo. Una vez más.

**"Cuando quieras encontrarme, me encontrarás."**

Y Axel lo había prometido... había prometido que Roxas podría buscarle y encontrarle siempre. ¡Siempre!. Pero aquello era tan estúpido como cuando Axel había dicho: "_Nos veremos en Otra Vida._"

No había Otra Vida para ellos. Ni Roxas podía buscarle en ningún lugar del mundo.

Estaba solo... Axel le había dejado solo.

Era mejor estar muerto. Mejor morir que sufrir tanto, sin él.

Sí, prefería un infierno de llamas eternas a no verle nunca más.

Pero no había esperanza. ¡No la había!. La vida acababa con la muerte para un incorpóreo.

¿Cómo debía de ser no sentir nada, ni ver nada, ni pensar nada, ni enterarse de nada nunca más?, ¿cómo debía de ser el vacío de no existir en absoluto, cómo si nunca hubiese nacido?.

¿Eso era lo que había tenido que sufrir Axel?. ¿Semejante pesadilla?.

Aquello horrorizó a Roxas más que nada en el mundo. Que Axel sufriera aquel destino... era lo peor que podía concebir la Llave del Destino.

Él mismo deseaba con todo su ser pasar por lo mismo que la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes, para que Axel no desapareciese solo.

Aunque jamás pudieran volver a verse (y ese pensamiento capturó a Roxas como si le hubieran encerrado en una enorme trampa. Nada podía describir el sentimiento de pérdida que le embargaba, la sensación de no poder hallar jamás lo que había deseado. La soledad y la impotencia frente al universo, que le hacía agonizar por lo injusto que era que el amor no pudiese vencer a la muerte y alzase victorioso sobre la vida), Roxas prefería acabar cómo había acabado su amor a vivir sin él.

Aunque ya no pudiera despertarse jamás del vacío eterno al que estaba condenado.

Pero Roxas ni siquiera podía morir por su cuenta. No era libre ni para eso. Hasta que Sora no falleciera, la Llave del Destino seguiría existiendo como un parásito en su interior.

Y a Sora le quedaban innumerables años de vida y felicidad.

Finalmente, si no hubiera habido una molesta piedra en el camino que le hizo tropezar brutalmente, tal vez Roxas hubiera corrido hasta el alba sin parar ni un segundo. Tratando de encontrar, olvidar. Aliviar.

Pero cómo corría con los ojos cerrados por el dolor, no había visto el obstáculo y su carrera se detuvo en una caída dolorosa y mareante.

Fue levemente consciente de que se había herido las palmas de las manos, y de que éstas le sangraban. También sentía un dolor agudo en la rodilla derecha y en el codo.

Y fue precisamente aquel dolor sano, natural (no un dolor agónico que procediese del alma, desgarrador y delirante. Si no uno humano. Vivo y corriente. Deliciosamente dulce en comparación con la locura lacerante de su angustia), lo que tuvo la virtud de aclararle de golpe la cabeza enturbiada por la pena.

Roxas abrió entonces, lentamente, sus ojos de zafiro. Frente a él, realmente muy cerca ya, relucían las luces verdes de neón, que eran idénticas al brillo de los ojos de Axel.

Y mientras jadeaba en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe y del cansancio, sintió que nunca había hecho nada mejor en su vida que perseguir aquel resplandor. Había merecido con creces la pena todo el sufrimiento y el ejercicio extenuante de aquella noche por ver aquello. Recordó las palabras de Axel:

**"Cuando quieras encontrarme, me encontrarás. Además, no importa a dónde vayas. Dónde te refugies. Porque siempre te seguiré. No importa lo que ocurra, o lo lejos que esté. Soy como tu sombra, ¿lo captas?. Te encontraré hasta en el fin del mundo."**

Roxas creyó que la luz esmeralda era cegadora. Demasiado para ser una simple luz de neón. Pero no le hacía daño en los ojos, al contrario. No quiso dejar de mirarla nunca. Nunca jamás.

Era un brillo dulce, amoroso y lleno de fuego. Y le recordaba muchísimo a alguien que ya había conocido antes...

Sólo la Llave del Destino sabía lo que había visto en esa extraña y sobrenatural luz verde. Pero lo que fuera que viera le hizo sonreír con una honda tristeza impregnada de intensa dulzura, y sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de calidez y anhelo...

* * *

**N/A**: **¡Hola! n_n. ¿Cómo estáis?. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo fic!. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, así que estoy algo desentrenada. Espero que no se haya notado demasiado...**

**Cómo siempre, agradezco muchísimo todos vuestros reviews, y todas las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos n/n. ¡Mil gracias, sois los mejores!.**

**Espero que esta historia en concreto no haya quedado demasiado rara...**

**Sé que el final es algo confuso, pero preferí dejarlo abierto. Para que cada uno decida como le gusta más:**

**Roxas ve la luz verde que ha estado persiguiendo sin descanso... Podéis decidir si os gusta más que la luz verde sea el espíritu de Axel que ha venido a buscar a Roxas (porque finalmente los incorpóreos sí tienen un lugar al que ir después de la muerte), o si en realidad Roxas delira y cree ver algo extraño en la luz por culpa de su imaginación dolorida y las ganas de ver a Axel (o sea, que realmente está solo y Axel no volverá nunca.)**

**A mí, personalmente, me gusta más la segunda versión. ¡Me encanta el drama!. Aish, y Roxas y Axel son unos personajes tan trágicos...**

**Pero como queráis interpretar la historia, a gusto del lector n_n.**

**¡Bueno, si os ha gustado y tenéis tiempo, dejad review!. Fallos, correcciones, opiniones... todo es bien recivido n_n.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
